remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Ruff
Michelle Suzanne Ruff (Born September 27, 1967 in Detroit, Michigan) is an American voice actress known for her work in anime and video games. Notable roles Anime * Angel Tales - Ran the Goldfish * Ai Yori Aoshi - Aoi Sakuraba * Akira: The Special Edition - Kaori * ''Battle B-Daman - Marilyn * Bleach - Rukia Kuchiki, Mahana Natsui * Blue Dragon - Kluke * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Myao * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - Tomoyo Daidouji * Code Geass - Euphemia Li Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge (child), Arthur (the cat) * Chobits - Chi, Elda, Freya * DearS - Miu * Di Gi Charat - Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) * Digimon Frontier - Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon/Zephyrmon * Digimon Tamers - Lopmon, Antylamon * Disgaea - Etna * .hack//Liminality - Mai Minase * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Mitsuki Sanada * Duel Masters 2.0 - Yoh Momma * Fighting Spirit - Mari Iimura * Gad Guard - Aiko Mary Harmony * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Eugenie Danglars * ''Gate Keepers - Kaoru Konoe * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Solid State Society - Tachikoma, Togusa's Wife * Great Teacher Onizuka - Urumi Kanzaki * Girls Bravo - Miharu Sena Kanaka * Gun Sword - Carmen99 * Gurren Lagann - Yoko Littner * Hanaukyo Maid Team - Konoe Tsurugi * Hand Maid May - Kasumi Tani * Idaten Jump - Yuki * IGPX Microseries - Suzaku * IGPX TV Series - Elisa Doolittle * Jungle De Ikou - Nami * Kannazuki no Miko - Chikane Himemiya * Koi Kaze -Kaname Chidori * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Anissina von Karbelnikoff * Last Exile - Alvis E. Hamilton, Tatiana Wisla * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette - Cossette d'Auvergne * Leave it to Piyoko - Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Saga Bergman * Love Hina - Nyamo Namo * Lupin The 3rd - Fujiko Mine (Geneon) * Lucky ☆ Star - Tsukasa Hiiragi * Marmalade Boy - Miki Koishikawa, additional voices * MÄR - Snow/Koyuki * Earthbound - Summer Bonsly/ Tess Sertori/ Korena * Mega Man Star Force (anime) '' - Hope Stalar, Teacher * ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Yuki Nagato, Miyuki Enomoto * The Melody of Oblivion - (voice of) the Melody of Oblivion * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Under the alias of Georgette Rose) - Kiki Rosita * Naruto - Orochimaru's female body, Sasame Fuma, various * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Safety/Mrs. Adachi * Onegai Teacher - Koishi Herikawa * Onegai Twins - Koishi Herikawa * Paranoia Agent - Tsukiko Sagi * Pilot Candidate - Kizna Towryk * Pocket Monsters - Kasumi (Sony/C2) * Ranma ½ - Ranma Saotome (female) (Geneon/C2) * Rave Master - Elie * Rurouni Kenshin - Sekihara Tae, Sanjou Tsubame * Sailor Moon - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Geneon/C2) * Samurai Champloo - Yatsuha * ''Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Hitomi Yuuki * Scrapped Princess - Winia Chester * S-CRY-ed - Ayase Tarada, Keika, Additional Voices * TOKKO (manga) - Ryoko Ibuki * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend - Arcueid Brunestud * Urusei Yatsura - Lum (Geneon/C2) * Vandread - Belvedere Coco * Witch Hunter Robin - Yurika Doujima * Wolf's Rain - Leara * X-TV - Kotori Monou * Zatch Bell! - Naomi, Marylou, Hyde, Sugino, Princess Marie, Nana Baba, Ivy, Additional Voices * Zenki - Chiaki Enno * Zentrix - Megan Movie roles * Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon - Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon * Over the Hedge - Additional voices * Lupin The 3rd the Movie: The Secret of Mamo - Fujiko Mine * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Rukia Kuchiki * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back - Kasumi * Pocket Monsters the Movie 2: Revelation Lugia - Kasumi * Pocket Monsters the Movie 3: Lord of the Unknown Tower - Kasumi * Pocket Monsters the Movie 4: Celebi - A Timeless Encounter - Kasumi * Pocket Monsters the Movie 5: Guardian Gods of the Water Capital - Kasumi * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Sumire Kanzaki * Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie - Sakura * Zenon the Zequel - Announcer on PA system Video games * Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Keri (uncredited) * Armored Core: For Answer - Fiona Jarnefeldt * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Viese Blanchimont (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Iris Fortner (uncredited) * Baroque - Alice, Thummim (uncredited) * Bleach: Dark Souls - Rukia Kuchiki * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Rukia Kuchiki * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Shanoa * Cy Girls - Ice * .hack//Infection - Additional voices * .hack//Mutation - Additional voices * .hack//Outbreak - Additional voices * .hack//Quarantine - Additional voices * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Etna (uncredited) * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Salvatore the Great (uncredited) * Drakengard - Arioch (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave - Ruri (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision - Ruri (uncredited) * Grandia III - Miranda (uncredited) * Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu - Mahbu * Luminous Arc - Saki, Claire (uncredited) * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Fujiko Mine * Odin Sphere - Velvet (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Additional voices (uncredited) * Rave Master - Elie * Rumble Roses XX - Reiko Hinomoto / Rowdy Reiko (uncredited) * SD Gundam Force: Showdown! - Sayla * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Alice Elliot/Ouka (credited as Georgette Rose) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Yukari Takeba (uncredited) * Soul Calibur IV - created characters (uncredited) * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Danette (uncredited) * Spectrobes - Jeena (Webisodes) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Sophia Esteed, Ameena Leffeld (uncredited) * Street Fighter IV - Crimson Viper (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Paula (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Rita (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Rutee Katrea (uncredited) * Time Hollow - Ashley Threet (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Alicia (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Wild ARMs 5 - Avril Vent Fleur (uncredited) * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone - Kylier (uncredited) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Naomi, Hyde, Sugino Other roles * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself * 7th PBS ident - Woman in blue shirt * The Oblongs -Yvette External links *Interview with Michelle Ruff *Official Website * *Michelle Ruff at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Michelle Ruff Interview on Anime Dream Ruff, Michelle Ruff, Michelle Ruff, Michelle Ruff, Michelle Ruff, Michelle